The development of Internet technologies enables a large amount of information to be shared and broadcast. For example, when a user sees a piece of excellent news, the user may forward the news by using Weibo. This is a type of information sharing. For example, when a user watches a video, in addition to video programs that the user intends to watch, the user may further see some advertising recommendations, hot news, or headline news prompts inserted between the programs. This is also a type of information sharing. However, among a large amount of information, much information is invalid information that user does not need, or is information that user has no concern about. For example, when a user reads a book by using a reading application, the more information such as product advertising information or latest game information is pushed by the reading application, the more system resources of a terminal is occupied. When the terminal is in a network-connected state, the pushing of this type of information also generates a large amount of network traffic. Consequently, unnecessary communication costs occur for the user of the terminal.
For the foregoing type of information, information interception processing needs to be performed. However, for an active or passive information interception method used in the related technology, information cannot be effectively intercepted, information sources cannot be effectively located, and system resources of the terminal may still be occupied. As a result, unnecessary communication costs still occur for the user of the terminal. For this problem, there is no effective solution.